Matando el tiempo
by kami-chan2
Summary: otra vez vuelvo con mis travesuras ahhhh, pero ahora no vengo sola me acompaña mi amiga Paulina, juntas trataremos de no aburrirnos en el día ¿quienes serán nuestras victimas? aberigualo y pronto una secuela ^_^ y muchas gracias Paulina!!!!


Kami-chan: hola a todos, les traigo este fic que espero que les guste, ya saben los personajes de Gundam no me pertenecen  
  
Kami-chan: antes de empezar, quiero dedicarle este fic a mi amiga Paulina, que me dio la idea de hacer este fic, y se ofreció a participar en este fic, que me encanto hacerlo, y se lo dedico con mucho cariño, GRACIAS PAULINA!!!!!!! Esto va para ti ^O^  
  
***************************************  
  
A DIVERTIRSE!!!!!!  
  
Era una tarde fresca y tranquila, todos calmados gozando de la brisa de la tarde, en el jardín  
  
-PAULINA DEJAME EN PAZ!!!!!- gritaba Wufei  
  
-NO!! Hasta que me digas donde está Trowa ò_ó  
  
-. QUE NO SE DONDE ESTÁ!!!  
  
-Si sabes, solo que no me quieres decir  
  
-Calma Paulina, no creo que Wufei sepa donde está- comento Quatre  
  
-ò_ó si sabe pero no me dice  
  
-qué pasa aquí?- preguntó kami  
  
-ò_ó es que Wufei no me quiere decir donde está Trowa  
  
-ò_ó como está eso Wufei, dile donde está  
  
-. uy que no se donde rayos está  
  
-;_; mientes  
  
-mira Wufei ya la hiciste llorar- argumento Duo  
  
-. el que debería llorar soy yo, nadie me deja en paz!! Yo ya dije, no se donde está ese payaso de circo  
  
-Ò_Ó COMO LO LLAMASTE!!!!!!!????'  
  
-¬¬ que no oyes, te lo diré una vez más PA-YA-SO DE CIR-CO  
  
-Ò_Ó te mataré, ahora si te mataré  
  
-^_^U calma, tranquilízate- dijo Quatre  
  
-¬¬ pero llamó a Trowa payaso de circo- picoteo Kami  
  
-;_; si, y por eso tengo que matarlo  
  
-¬¬ como si pudieras matarme, debe ser un chiste  
  
-Ò_Ó quieres retarme  
  
-¬¬ pero que rayos pasa aquí?  
  
-*v* TROWA!!!!!!!- se le cuelga del cuello a Trowa  
  
-bájate, pesas  
  
-;_; me estas diciendo gorda?  
  
-NO!!!!! Solo digo como eres una persona, tienes peso y me estas tirando ¬¬  
  
-u_u está bien- se baja  
  
-^O^ VAMOS A ALGUN LUGAR A DIVERTIRNOS!!!!!!- ofrece Kami  
  
-^O^ SIIII!!!!!!!!!!- le sigue Paulina  
  
-Ò_Ó YA CÁLLENSE NADA MÁS HACEN ALBOROTO, NO ME DEJAN CONCENTRARME!!!!!!!!- sale Heero  
  
-;_;  
  
-;_;  
  
-Hee-chan ya las hiciste llorar- Duo  
  
-Si Heero- Quatre  
  
-¬¬ y que?  
  
-Si, déjenlo, total así están más calladas jaja- Wufei  
  
-;_; feo- Kami  
  
-;_; malo- Paulina  
  
-'_' Heero y Wufei discúlpense- dice Quatre  
  
-ù_ú no quiero- Heero  
  
-¬¬ yo menos  
  
-;_; oye Wufei, discúlpate con nosotras- se va acercando Paulina a Wufei  
  
-ù_ú no  
  
-;_; entonces- se acerca a Wufei peligrosamente a escasos centímetros- Ò_Ó TOMA!!!!!!!!!!- saca un mazo gigante y lo golpea en la cabeza  
  
-@_@ ay mami, yo te lo juro que yo no fui- cae al piso  
  
-;_; Heero, tu te vas a disculpar con nosotras ¿no es cierto?- kami pone ojos de cachorrito  
  
-* mejor si, no me vaya a pasar lo que Wufei* - voltea a ver a Wufei-  
  
-@_@ no recuerdo que el cielo fuera morado ay ay ay  
  
-Ù_Ú ussh, está bien, lo siento Paulina y Kami  
  
-(las dos sacan unas orejas de perrito y un rabito) ^O^ ahora somos felices (menean el rabito, pero no mal piensen )  
  
-^-^ ya ves Hee-chan, es bueno hacer actos de amabilidad jajajajajaja- le dice Duo  
  
-¬¬   
  
-ÙuÚ pero ahora nos vas a tener que acompañar a donde vayamos- dice Kami  
  
-ÙuÚ si y no vale retractarse- completa Paulina  
  
-ù_ú no iré  
  
-^-^ Heero, Heero, creo que no has entendido- Kami  
  
-^-^ te estamos diciendo "ven", no, " ¿quieres venir?"- saca su mazo gigante- ¿entendiste?  
  
-O_o s-si  
  
-Bien- dice Paulina  
  
-Vamonos n_n- dice Kami  
  
-¿a dónde iremos?- pregunta Quatre  
  
-que les parece si vamos a una disco n_n- opina Duo  
  
-^O^ SIIII!!!!!!!!!!!- gritan emocionadas  
  
-^-^ será divertido, ¿verdad Heero?  
  
-¬¬ yo no lo creo Quatre  
  
-Trowa tb irá *v* ¿verdad Trowa?  
  
-¬¬ ¿y yo porque?  
  
-n_n porque quiero que vayas y vas a ir  
  
-¬¬ está bien  
  
-^-^ yupi!!!  
  
-.....ay..... pero.... acuérdense que..... todos las discos y todo eso están cerrados por reparación- Wufei recobrando un poco la conciencia e incorporándose  
  
-^_^ yes!!- dijo Heero para si   
  
-T_T es cierto- dijeron Kami, Paulina y Duo  
  
-No se preocupen chicos vamos a casa y vemos que podemos hacer n_n  
  
-T_T está bien Quatre  
  
-De la que me salve- pensaron Trowa y Wufei  
  
******* EN LA MANSIÓN DE QUATRE **********  
  
--_- que aburrido ¿verdad Kami?  
  
-Si Paulina, ya sé, vamos a ver si a Duo se le ocurre algo  
  
--_- Duo se fue a dar un graaaan paseo por el parque y dijo que regresaba en la noche  
  
-O_o tanto tiempo en el parque?  
  
--_- eso dijo, pero creo que miente  
  
-y Quatre?  
  
-Preparando el almuerzo  
  
-Y Heero?  
  
-En su habitación, consultando su laptop  
  
-Y Wufei?  
  
-Practicando sus artes marcianas  
  
-No serán marciales?  
  
-Bueno eso  
  
-Y Trowa?  
  
-*v* practicando sus habilidades cirqueras  
  
-. uy que aburrida estoy!!  
  
-T_T si  
  
--_- voy a molestar a Heero luego vuelvo  
  
-si, hasta luego............. y ahora que hacer? Mmmmmmmmm n_n ya sé iré a molestar a Wufei   
  
********************************************  
  
-hola Heero ^_^  
  
-hn  
  
-¿qué haces?  
  
-Que no ves?  
  
-Uy peeeeerdón por tratar de hacer conversación   
  
-Cállate  
  
-Que haces en tu computadora? n_n  
  
-¬¬ revisando las misiones  
  
-¿por qué? n_n  
  
-¬¬....... porque es necesario  
  
-n_n porque?  
  
-¬¬ para ver si no se ofrece nada  
  
-n_n como que?  
  
-¬¬ mejor vete  
  
-n_n porque?  
  
-¬¬ porque me estas molestando  
  
-n_n porque?  
  
-¬¬ no me dejas concentrarme  
  
-n_n porque?  
  
-_ lárgate  
  
-n_n porque?  
  
***********************************************  
  
-hola Wufei n_n  
  
-¬¬ qué quieres?  
  
- uy que carácter, solo quiero conversar n_n  
  
-¬¬  
  
-^O^ ohhhh tu salón de entrenamiento es muy grande, tienes armaduras, espadas, cuadros, librero, cosas de vidrio, tu espacio para practicar artes marciales para no romper nada n_n  
  
-¬¬ si  
  
-n_n que es esto?  
  
-NO LO ....  
  
CRASHHHHH  
  
-¬¬ toques  
  
-n_n ups, OoO ohhhh y esto  
  
-O_o no deten......  
  
CRASHHHHHH  
  
-ohhhh n_n y esto?  
  
-ÒoÓ no espera eso no....  
  
CRASHHHHHH  
  
***********************************  
  
-n_n porque?  
  
-ÒoÓ YA BASTAA!!!!!!! SAL AHORA MISMO DE AQUÍ!!!!  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Pero nada- la saca de la habitación  
  
-Pero....- le cierra en la puerta en la cara  
  
-Uyyy que amargado _ ........... v_v y ahora que haré?....... iré con Quatre tal vez sea más divertido  
  
**********************************  
  
CRASHHHHHHHHH  
  
CRASHHHHHHHHH  
  
CRASHHHHHHHHH  
  
-YA BASTAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-n_n eh?  
  
-YA ROMPISTE CASI TODO EL SALÓN!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-n_n perdón  
  
-LARGATE AHORA MISMO!!!!!!!  
  
-Porque?  
  
-AHORA!!!!!!!!  
  
-Pero.....  
  
-FUERAAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
  
-Uy esta bien ¬¬ - sale del salón  
  
-Bueno, iré con Trowa, a de ser más divertido ^_^  
  
*****************************  
  
-hola Quatre n_n  
  
-n_n hola Kami que te trae por aquí  
  
-se sienta en un banquito de la barra de la cocina, y apoya su cabeza en sus manos- -_- es que estoy aburrida  
  
-n_n porque no vas con Duo? O con Paulina?  
  
-Duo salió y no vuelve hasta la noche y Paulina está con Wufei -_-, y los demás están ocupados  
  
-Oh ya veo, debes estar muy aburrida  
  
-Uffff -_- si......... n_n oye Quatre te puedo ayudar a cocinar?  
  
-n_n claro!!  
  
-^O^ genial!!  
  
****************************  
  
-n_n hola Trowa  
  
-......hola  
  
-que haciendo?  
  
-¿eh?  
  
-¬¬ Que ¿qué estas haciendo?  
  
- Oh, estoy practicando el lanzamiento de cuchillos  
  
-pero, que no Catherine era la que lanzaba los cuchillos?  
  
-Si, pero está enferma  
  
-Oh, y como vas?  
  
-Eh... pues...... bien  
  
***************************************  
  
-perdón Quatre, no quería tirar la salsa T_T ni romper el tazón  
  
--_-U no importa  
  
-bueno ahora que hago? n_n  
  
-bien, ahora con cuidado pásame esas botellas que están por allá  
  
-ok- agarra las botellas y......  
  
CRASHHHHHH  
  
--_- perdón Quatre  
  
--_-U no hay problema  
  
****************************************  
  
-n_n Trowa déjame ver tu puntería  
  
-^_^ ok- coloca una manzana- bien se supone que no tengo que darle a la manzana, solo tiene que pasar junto a ella  
  
-bien  
  
-ok- lanza y le da justo en medio de la manzana  
  
-O.o cre-creo que te falta practicar un poco  
  
--_- si......... ^-^ te gustaría ayudarme y ser el blanco?  
  
-O_O NOOO!!!!!! No quiero morir  
  
-Vamos  
  
-No  
  
-Por favor  
  
-¿eh? Cre-creo que me está llamando Kami ^-^U jejeje me tengo que ir adios!!!!!  
  
***************************************  
  
En la cocina estaba todo regado y roto, era un desastre total  
  
CRASSHHH  
  
-lo siento Quatre ^_^U  
  
--_-U no importa... eh, kami ^_^U creo que ya me ayudaste demasiado, en verdad te lo agradezco, pero, porque no vas afuera a jugar  
  
--_- esta bien  
  
***************************************  
  
Kami va a la sala y se desparrama en el sofá   
  
--_- hola Kami ¿qué tal te fue?- Paulina se sienta junto a Kami  
  
--_- hola, me fue terrible!! Primero Heero me echa muy mal de su habitación y luego intente ayudar a Quatre a cocinar, pero solo termine haciendo un desastre y Quatre me tuvo que echar ¿y a ti?  
  
--_- tb me fue mal, primero Wufei me grito muy feo, ese pedante, luego fui con Trowa que estaba practicando a no darle al blanco, pero al blanco le da justo en medio, y casi me usa de su nuevo blanco  
  
-que horror!!!  
  
-Ni que lo digas  
  
-Ay, que aburrido  
  
-Si, ¿qué hacemos?  
  
-Mmmmm...... ya sé ¬v¬ y si le hacemos una travesura a Heero y a Wufei?  
  
-Siii!!!! Será divertido  
  
***************************************  
  
-oye Heero!!!! Abre somos Paulina y yo!!!!  
  
-Váyanse!!!!  
  
-Es que Quatre dice que vayas, necesita que le ayudes  
  
-Esta bien ya voy- se va hacia la cocina  
  
-Bien!! Vamos Kami  
  
-^_^ si!!  
  
Entran a la habitación, van hacia la laptop de Heero, y gracias a unas mañas de Paulina entran al correo de Heero  
  
-bien Kami, ya entre, ahora escribe el mensaje a Wufei ^O^  
  
-jijijiji esto será divertido  
  
-ya está ahora solo lo mando yyyyyyyyyyy presto, mensaje enviado  
  
-jejejeje genial!!!!!!! Ahora vamonos  
  
-^_^ si!!  
  
***************************************  
  
-qué querias Quatre?  
  
-¿eh?  
  
-Que ¿para que me hablaste?  
  
-~_~ de que hablas yo no te eh hablado  
  
-¿no?  
  
-No  
  
-¬¬ esas dos, nada más me hicieron salir y dejar mi............. LAPTOP!!!!!  
  
-¿eh? @_@- pobre Quatre está más confundido que nunca  
  
-me voy!!- sale corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su habitación  
  
***  
  
-bien, creo que no le hicieron nada a la computadora  
  
***************************************  
  
-oye Wufei!!!  
  
-¬¬ ahora que quieren las dos?  
  
-Oye, Kami y yo queremos que revises tu correo creo que lo tienes saturado y no podemos enviarte mensajes, verdad Kami ^_~  
  
-Si Paulina ^_~  
  
-Está bien pero váyanse, su presencia me molesta  
  
-¬¬ ushhhh está bien, vamonos Paulina  
  
-¬¬ si..... mal agradecido- murmuro-  
  
-¬¬ dijiste algo  
  
-^_^ no, no, para nada   
  
*****  
  
-bien ya se fueron- entonces Wufei abre si correo  
  
-¬¬ ¿cuál saturado? Solo tengo un mensaje, es de........ ¿Heero? ¿pues que querrá?  
  
Querido Wufei:  
  
Siento no decirte esto a la cara, pero no me atrevo, quiero decirte que desde hace tiempo estoy enamorado de ti, creo que fue desde que te conocí o un poco después, se que lo eh ocultado demasiado tiempo y pensaba seguirlo ocultando, pero la verdad ya no podía más, ojalá que me dieras la oportunidad de estar en tu corazón y si no puedes, yo lo entenderé, pero en verdad has entrado muy fuerte dentro de mi corazón, se que parezco muy frío, pero dentro de mi corazón no lo soy, y ojalá descubrieras esa parte de mi, quiero que me contestes, no por e-mail ni ahora, quiero que me des tu respuesta después del almuerzo  
  
Te ama   
  
Heero Yuy  
  
-//O_O// ¿Hee-Heero? ¿él escribió esto?  
  
***************************************  
  
-ay Kami está si va a ser una excelente broma jajajajajaja  
  
-siii!!! Jajajajajajajaja  
  
-^_^ hola muchachas, que haciendo?  
  
-Duoooo!!!!- Kami lo abraza  
  
-Hola Duo, pensé que regresabas hasta la noche  
  
-Jeje si, pero decidí volver, me estaba aburriendo   
  
-=^_^= nosotras tb nos estábamos aburriendo- dice Kami soltando a Duo  
  
-jeje estaban?  
  
-Así es Duo, Kami y yo teníamos que matar el tiempo  
  
-LA COMIDA ESTÁ LISTA!!!!!!!!!!- grita Quatre desde el comedor  
  
-*o* yumi!!!!! Comida!!! Vamos Kami y Paulina  
  
-=^_^= claro Duo!!  
  
-n_n si vamos  
  
***************************************  
  
-hola la comida ya está servida, pero alguien podría decirle a Trowa, es que no me ha oído  
  
-//^_^// yo voy a decirle a Trowa  
  
-gracias Paulina  
  
-^_^ no hay porque  
  
***************************************  
  
-Trowa, dice Quatre que ya está la comida  
  
-En seguida voy  
  
-Ok  
  
***************************************  
  
Los demás estaban sentados de la siguiente forma esperando a los dos faltantes:  
  
Esa una mesa rara (al menos yo no eh visto una así) era para ocho personas dos de cada lado, Kami estaba junto a Duo de un lado, en frente de ellos estaban los lugares vacíos donde iban Paulina y Trowa, en otro lado, estaban Quatre y Heero, y en el otro lado estaba Wufei, a veces mirando muy raro a Heero y sonrojándose un poco  
  
-oye Kami, porque Wufei mira así a Heero? ¿me perdí de algo en mi ausencia?  
  
-^_^ jijiji es una larga historia  
  
-^_^ ya llegamos!!!!  
  
-^-^ siéntense y coman  
  
-gracias Quatre  
  
***************************************  
  
-Ahhhhhh, la comida estuvo deliciosa  
  
-Gracias Kami  
  
-Si, la próxima cocino yo ^-^- dijo Paulina  
  
-ù_ú no gracias, no quiero envenenarme  
  
-T_T como me dices eso Trowa  
  
-Trowa discúlpate con Paulina- dice Kami  
  
-T_T  
  
-¬¬ está bien, perdoname Paulina  
  
-te perdono si me das un besito en la mejilla ^O^  
  
-NO!!  
  
-T_T  
  
-Vamos Trowa dale solo un besito en la mejilla- dice Quatre  
  
-No  
  
-T_T  
  
-Vamos Trowa amigo  
  
-No  
  
-T_T  
  
-Vamos Trowa solo va a ser un beso de amigos  
  
-T_T_T_T_T  
  
-_ está bien, smuack- le da un besito en la mejilla-   
  
-*¬* ahora soy feliz  
  
-Heero, puedo hablar contigo afuera?- pregunta Wufei un poquito sonrojado  
  
-................. esta bien  
  
salen de del comedor y se dirigen al patio y cuando salen Paulina y Kami no pueden evitar las carcajadas  
  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD  
  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA XD  
  
-Qué sucede?  
  
-Creo que si me perdí de algo en mi ausencia T_T  
  
-¬¬ yo opino que están bien locas  
  
-JAJA lo que sucede es que JAJAJAJA Kami y yo estábamos aburridas AJAJAJA  
  
-Si y JAJAJAJA lo que sucedió fue que........  
  
***************************************  
  
-que deseas Wufei?  
  
-Heero sobre el mail que me mandaste, es que yo no siento lo mismo que tú  
  
-¿eh? De que hablas?  
  
-Del mail que me mandaste diciéndome que me amas  
  
-Ò_Ó QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!??????'  
  
***************************************  
  
-JAJAJA y eso fue lo que pasó JAJAJAJAJA  
  
-JAJAJA vaya pero así no se aburrieron con mi ausencia JAJAJA  
  
-Jeje de veras que cada día están más locas  
  
-JAJAJA pero Trowa no niegues que la broma fue buena- dice Paulina  
  
-No lo niego  
  
-JAJAJAJA y tu que opinas Quatre  
  
-Jejejeje muy buena, pero los harán pasar una vergüenza  
  
-Si lo sabemos JAJAJAJA  
  
-Jajaja y saben que es lo mejor jajajajaja  
  
-JAJA ¿qué Trowa? ^_^ JAJAJAJA  
  
-JAJAJA que cuando venga JAJAJAJA las van a matar JAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
-O_O  
  
-O_Oups  
  
***************************************  
  
-//O_O// entonces, ¿no fuiste tu?  
  
-//Ò_Ó// NOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
-Pero entonces ¿quien fue?  
  
-¬¬ no lo sé, solo estaba en mi computadora, luego entraron Paulina y Kami diciéndome que Quat...................  
  
-¿qué pasa?  
  
-Ò_Ó FUERON ELLAS!!!!!!!!!  
  
-_ lo sabía esas dos!!!!!!!!!  
  
***************************************  
  
-Ò_Ó A USTEDES DOS LAS QUERÍA VER!!!!!!  
  
-Wufei!!!!! ^_^U que gusto verte jeje- dijo Kami  
  
-ME LAS VAN A PAGAR!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Heero cálmate ^_^U fue solo una broma jeje- dijo Paulina  
  
-Oigan solo les hicieron una broma cálmense ^-^U  
  
-Ya dejen de hacer tanto alboroto por eso  
  
-USTEDES NO SE METAN BARTON Y MAXWELL!!!!!!!!  
  
-ò_ó oye, no le hables así a Duo!!!!!  
  
-ò_ó y mucho menos a Trowa!!!!   
  
-Ya cálmense todos, ya basta los 4 ahora!!!!!!- ordena Quatre  
  
-v_v si Quatre- dice Kami  
  
-v_v okis, Quatre  
  
-¬¬ como digas Quatre  
  
-¬¬ ganas esta ves Winner  
  
-bien ahora los 6 a sus habitaciones!!!!!!!  
  
-Entendido!!!!!!!!- responden todos, y se van  
  
-Ay, a veces todos se salen de control  
  
FIN  
  
***************************************  
  
Kami: espero que les haya sido de su agrado y se hayan divertido, y muchas gracias a ti Paulina, pronto ella y yo haremos una secuela espérenla pronto ^_^ bechitos a todos 


End file.
